Exploration des mots abscons - Édition KHR
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Série de drabbles qui se suivent plus ou moins avec comme fil conducteur, des mots peu connus et le couple Yamamoto x Gokudera. Initiative de Elizabeth Mary Holmes
1. Dantesque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note:** Il s'agit d'une réponse à un challenge à la fois personnel et d'une idée de Elizabeth Holmes de faire connaître des mots pas souvent connus à la plupart des personnes.

 **Petite définition du mot :** Dantesque : Sublime, grandiose et terrifiant.

* * *

Le manoir Vongola lui faisait peur, c'était pour lui une vision dantesque de son avenir. Il put s'empêcher de ravaler sa salive. Yamamoto posa un regard sur Gokudera, comme d'habitude était normal. Il était habitué à la mafia, lui non. Le jeu allait trop loin, il durait depuis des années. Il rit nerveusement, comme à son habitude. Il ne pouvait qu'avancé vers ce futur qui n'attendait que lui. Et les mains rassurantes de Tsuna ne changeaient rien. Effrayé, il préférait se confronter au garçon aux cheveux argentés.

« Gokudera, il est immense ce château.  
-C'est un manoir, idiot. »

Rien de tel pour oublier ses craintes, les piques de Gokudera...


	2. Obséquieux

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition du mot :** _Obséquieux_ : Qui porte à l'excès les témoignages de respect, les égards, la complaisance, les attentions, par servilité ou hypocrisie.

* * *

La servilité de Gokudera envers Tsuna n'avait de cesse d'étonner Yamamoto. IL le trouvait parfois obséquieux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre rit en se disant qui se mettait, lui à dire des choses plus complexes. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue qui était en train de dire un de ces compliments favoris à leur ami commun.

« Gokudera, Tsuna est un peu gêné par tes compliments.  
-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi. Le dixième du nom mérite d'être admiré, c'est un parrain exceptionnel...  
-Ahahaha, tu recommences à être obséquieux.  
-N'importe quoi. »

Et il vit Gokudera fuir, encore une fois...


	3. Cabochon

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petit définition du mot :** _Cabochon_ **:** En joaillerie, il s'agit d'une pierre polie, mais pas taillée en facette comme on le voit régulièrement

 **Note :** Un mot à toujours plusieurs sens, je choisi le sens qui me convient.

* * *

Yamamoto avait beau être habitué à certaines choses étrange à propos de son ami, Tsuna. Il se retrouvait souvent face à des phénomènes qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Bien sûr, toute cette magie l'amusait beaucoup. Il en utilisait lui-même à ce qu'il avait compris. Il rit doucement en voyant un drôle d'objet à ces côtés. Il soulevait un sourcil. Les dalles du sol étaient abîmées. Comme si l'objet imposant pesait une tonne. Ou plus. Il sourit à Tsuna, ce dernier tapotait son épaule.

« Prends ton cabochon, et grouille, abruti. »

Gokudera devait parler de cette pierre brillante à ses pieds. Il la prit rapidement, laissant ses doutes derrière lui...


	4. In petto

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _In petto_ : dans son cœur, dans son for intérieur.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre prénommé Takeshi Yamamoto était perdu, après avoir ramassé le fameux cabochon, il s'était retrouvé en pleine bataille pour protéger le dit objet. Il avait beau le retourner dans tous les sens, il ne voyait rien de particulier. Il décida donc que c'était le trésor d'un dragon, ce qui le fit rire.

« Au lieu de te faire des scénario in petto, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour battre l'autre crétin... »

Depuis leur escapade dans ce futur hypothétique, Gokudera était bien plus coopératif avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il rit et se battit aux côtés de l'autre homme.


	5. Bachique

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Bachique_ : Relatif à Bacchus, qui est rappelons-le, le dieu romain du vin et de la vigne. Bref attention à l'ivresse.

* * *

Après cette bataille, comme la plupart des combats gagnés par la Famiglia Vongola, il y avait une fête. Bien entendu, qui disait famille d'origine italienne, disait vin. Même si en réalité, il y avait bien de plats japonais et des apéritifs venant du pays du soleil levant. Yamamoto Takeshi, il avait bu par obligation, mais il se sentait incroyablement léger depuis. Il zigzaguait pour aller voir Gokudera.

« Gokudera...  
-Toi, tu as trop profité de cette fête bachique.  
-Quoi ? Viens danser avec moi.  
-N'importe quoi, tu es vraiment ivre. Va te coucher.  
-Que si tu viens... »

Takeshi Yamamoto Entraîna bien malgré lui Gokudera dans sa chambre...


	6. Monolithe

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Monolithe_ : Bloc de pierre de grande dimension, constitué d'un élément. Il va sans dire que je l'ai utilisé dans un autre sens…

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi avait mal à la tête. Horriblement mal. Il grimaça un peu, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulut rabattre la couverture sur ses yeux réclamant plus d'obscurité. Il avait la gueule de bois, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir plus. C'était sans compter sur une présence inconnue dans son lit. Dans le brouillard, encore, il tâtonnait un peu le corps. Un homme à en juger le monolithe qu'il pouvait sentir sous sa main. Il enleva rapidement cette dernière, un peu gêné. Il optait pour la solution de faire semblant de dormir. Il respira à fond et se retrouva collé au python planqué de son partenaire de lit.


	7. Maculer

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Maculer_ : Salir, couvrir de tâches.

* * *

Yamamoto, gêné par cette présence qui se faisait sentir au creux de ses reins. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était la meilleure solution. Il se mordit les lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que le sang viennent à maculer ses dernières d'un rouge vif. Celui de l'hémoglobine. Les mains de l'endormi glissaient sur son corps, descendant un peu en grommelant en italien. Il sentit son partenaire bouger.

« Réveillé Gokudera ?  
-Ouais, laisse-moi, un peu de temps pour me lever...  
-Mais tu as...  
-Une érection ? Je ne vois pas en quoi, c'est un souci...  
-Je suis un garçon et ... »

Yamamoto était interrompu par Gokudera qui l'embrassa...


	8. Balbutiement

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Balbutiement_ : Début, premières manifestation encore timide. Oui, j'ai pris le sens figuré.

* * *

Les lèvres de son partenaire étaient fières et sûres d'elles, Yamamoto était encore hésitant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était aux balbutiements d'une relation physique entre deux hommes dans un lit. Il finit par répondre au baiser. Ce qui déclencha en lui une subite envie. Celle d'avoir plus, bien plus. Les mains maladroites du garçon aux cheveux sombres se baladaient sur le corps encore vêtu de son partenaire. Ce dernier cessa son baiser avec un sourire victorieux.

« On fat moins l'abruti fan de base-ball ? Je peux sentir que mon action ne pas t'a laissé indifférent... »

Yamamoto rit pour seule réponse, ne sachant que dire ...


	9. Zooplancton

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Zooplancton_ : Minuscule animal marin qui sert généralement de nourriture aux poissons. Certains colorent les chairs de leur prédateur.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre finit par cesser de penser que c'était impossible ce genre de choses entre hommes. Il se demandait même si cette expérience lui ferait prendre un tournant décisif dans sa vie. Il changeait la couleur de son prédateur en embrassant sa peau si pâle, comme l'aurait fait un zooplancton, le marquant dans ses chairs. Yamamoto n'était pas inactif. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus nombreux, son dos se cabrait. Il pouvait sentir ses mains, encore partout, mais surtout celle sur son intimité. Il finissait par craquer et hurlait alors que le monde devenait blanc... Il se sentait si bien...


	10. Nyctalope

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Nyctalope_ :Se dit d'une personne qui peut voir dans la pénombre ou la nuit.

* * *

Il avait joui, il le savait parfaitement. Il le sentait sur lui, si poisseux... Il posa un regard sur Gokudera Hayato, le jeune homme avait un sourire qu'il ne connaissait pas. La peau marquée de son partenaire matinale était bien visible, pas besoin d'avoir une bonne vue pour remarquer certaines. Il s'était laissé aller. Il sourit à ce garçon qui d'habitude criait ou ne cessait de déclarer son admiration à Tsuna.

« Gokudera...  
-Imbécile, ne crois-tu pas qu'il est grand temps qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Surtout après cette activité. Je ne suis pas aveugle...  
-Non nyctalope.  
-Myope crétin. »

Yamamoto rit, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il confondait...


	11. Échalier

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Échalier_ : Élément de clôture qui permet aux êtres humains de passer au dessus de cette dernière, pas les animaux gardés par cette même clôture.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres vit l'autre homme porté une cigarette à ses lèvres. Alors que la fumée sortait de sa bouche. Il sourit.

« Tu n'es pas si crétin que ça, Takeshi. J'ai beau utiliser des mots parfois compliqués, tu me comprends. Pourquoi tu joues l'imbécile ?  
-Je ne suis pas malin, tu sais, j'apprends beaucoup sur le tas... J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en vous fréquentant Tsuna, toi et les autres...  
-Nous sommes tes échaliers.  
-Oui, je passe bien au-dessus des barrières de ma propre intelligence. »

Yamamoto rit et se fit frotter les cheveux par Gokudera. C'était à la fois étrange et agréable...


	12. Vindicte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Vindicte_ : Poursuite en vue de vengeance.

* * *

De voir Hayato Gokudera si affectueux, c'était étrange, surtout envers lui. Pas qu'il préfère son comportement habituel, juste que le matin, il semblait si différent, surtout ce matin. Pas la moindre mauvaise humeur en vue.

« Merci abruti, pour ce matin.

-Euh de rien, ahah.

-J'espère que je n'aurai pas le droit à la vindicte de ta fiancée.

-Aucune risque, je n'en ai pas.

-Pas l'ombre d'une petite amie ?

-Rien.

-Dans ce cas, nous serons amener à recommencer Takeshi Yamamoto. »

Le susnommé sourit, bien qu'il ignorait où ça allait, il voulait bien le refaire pour revoir le Gokudera plus calme.


	13. Pittoresque

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition du mot :** _Pittoresque_ : Original, qui a du caractère du point vue visuel.

* * *

Yamamoto se leva et ouvrit enfin les volets, son mal de tête encore présent le privait de la vue pittoresque du quartier général des Vongola. Entre Japon et Italie, digne d'être vue au moins une fois tellement le mélange était bien pensé. Il retournait dans la chambre, ramassant ses vêtements.

« Bah, à la prochaine.  
-Ouais crétin. N'en parles pas au dixième du nom, je lui en parlerai en temps voulu.  
-Ahaha, si tu veux Gokudera.  
-Hayato, crétin décérébré. »

Il retrouvait l'homme qu'il connaissait. Ce qui le fit sourire. Il sortit de la chambre et alla prendre un café. Depuis un moment, il aimait beaucoup en boire...


	14. Camériste

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Camériste_ : Titre donné aux dames nobles de la cour qui servaient les princesses de sang royal.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres s'installa rapidement sur une chaise. Il adorait cet endroit, il avait l'impression qu'une camériste pouvait sortir de nul part, suivi de près par une reine. Et Kyoko et Haru illustraient bien son idée en entrant dans la pièce avec des tenues élégantes. Il sourit et la saluait en bougeant sa main.

« Salut les filles. Content de vous revoir.  
-Salut, l'endroit semble plus calme aujourd'hui. Dit Kyoko.  
-Oui, et ça fait plaisir. Reste à savoir combien ça durera. Disait l'autre fille. »

Juste à ce moment, on pouvait entendre le grand frère de Kyoko hurler son mot fétiche.


	15. Pandiculation

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Pandiculation_ : Action automatique, et parfois forcée, par laquelle on porte les bras en haut, en reversant la tête et le tronc en arrière et en allongeant les jambes. Bref faire comme un chat.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi se demanda si Ryohei n'avait pas ses moments où il pratiquait la pandiculation comme toute personne normale.. Ou il partait toujours au quart de tour ? Sans son déjeuner du matin, il avait du mal à aller plus loin que sa maison, heureusement son père avait pris le pli... C'est donc rapidement que le champion de boxe s'approchait de lui et des filles qui étaient encore là.

« Salut, encore une journée extrême pour les Vongola. »

Il va sans dire que l'arrivant avait hurlé son mot fétiche. Les extrêmes, qu'importe le contexte étaient toujours criés à plein poumons. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.


	16. Quintessence

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Quintessence_ : Ce qu'il y a de mieux chez une personne ou une chose.

* * *

Ryohei n'était pas la quintessence du sportif, mais ça y ressemblait bien. Yamamoto Takeshi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire. Il resterait le bon vieux Ryohei qui hurle pour un oui ou un non. Il se leva, laissant les filles en compagnie du boxeur qui racontait des mensonges bien plus gros que lui. Il s'installa sous un arbre à l'extérieur du quartier général. Afin de réfléchir un peu aux événements. Gokudera l'avait surpris, il pensait que le côté tendre serait réservé qu'à Tsuna. Mais il était content que ces amants puissent profiter de cette douceur. L'œil de la tempête. Calme et serein comme lui...


	17. Oripeau

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note** : Merci à Cache de m'aider à corriger ces drabbles.

 **Petite définition** : _Oripeau_ : Choses qui brillent, mais qui sous la couche de brillance, rien n'est solide.

* * *

Peut-être qu'ils avaient plus en commun que Yamamoto ne l'avait cru. Il se cachait derrière sa colère et son caractère tempétueux pour protéger, comme lui prenait tout à la rigolade. Ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Son caractère brille beaucoup par sa colère, dans le fond, il est triste...

-Comme l'oripeau Takeshi... »

Il reconnaissait la voix de son amant. Il sentait que c'était tout à fait le rôle qu'il avait pris dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas s'il aimait comme on aime une personne dans les histoires d'amour. Il préférait ne pas se poser trop de question. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.


	18. Kyrielle

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Kyrielle_ : Très longue série de mots ou de choses de la même nature.

* * *

« L'ori-quoi ?

-Tu brilles beaucoup, mais au fond tu caches une partie de toi. Une kyrielle de choses dont le dixième du nom ou moi ignorons.

-Ahahaha, je ne suis pas si cachottier que ça...

-Je pense que si. Libre à toi de tout me dire ou non, imbécile ! »

Yamamoto riait, il retrouvait son Gokudera. « Son » ? Cette idée était bizarre. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose, les deux hommes s'étaient touchés sans que ça aille plus loin. Il haussait les épaules. Qu'importe ce que ça deviendrait, il en saurait plus sur Gokudera et ça ferait plaisir à Tsuna. Bras droit et bras gauche s'entendant enfin...


	19. Krak

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Petite définition : Krak : Forteresse se trouvant en Palestine en général, ils ont été construit par les croisées.

* * *

Cette entente nouvelle des deux hommes poussait Tsuna a leur confier des missions ensemble. Ce qui les arrangeait un peu. Ils apprenaient à se connaître en dehors du quartier général des Vongola. Par exemple, Yamamoto savait que si Gokudera préférait les chats, c'est pour leur indépendance. Yamamoto Takeshi et son amant devaient entrer dans un krak en Palestine. Bien qu'il aurait pu rester à observer le bâtiment qui était superbe. Il suivait le garçon aux cheveux argentés afin de pouvoir parler des heures avec lui et plus si affinités. Il ne disait pas non à une autre séance de caresse intime...


	20. Échine

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Échine_ : Partie du corps qui va du dos au coccyx.

* * *

La mission avec Gokudera s'était bien passé, mieux que ça. Yamamoto avait eu droit à un baiser fougueux pour récompense supplémentaire. Il avait senti un frisson parcourir son échine. L'envie d'en avoir plus que ce baiser qui lui avait mis la tête à l'envers. Alors que l'avion était en plein ciel, il voyait bien que l'autre homme semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Il se détacha pour aller près de lui.

« Hayato, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?  
-J'aimerai jamais les femmes. Puis tu sais nos nuits, je veux plus, ça me rends fou. »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres sourit, lui aussi, il en voulait plus...


	21. Fatuité

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Fatuité_ : Façon excessive et ridicule d'être satisfait de soi-même.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi s'installa aux côtés de Gokudera Hayato. Le garçon aux cheveux sombre serra doucement l'autre garçon.

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie de plus.  
-Pardon Takeshi, si parfois, je parlerais avec un peu de fatuité. »

Ce dernier se mit à rire doucement avant poser ses lèvres sur son amant avec tendresse.

« Tu es intelligent Hayato, je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu pètes parfois plus haut que ton postérieur.  
-Il t'attend mon postérieur imbécile de fan de base-ball. »

L'imbécile se mit sur les genoux de l'autre garçon, leur envie dévorante rendant l'air plus lourd. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec passion...


	22. Lippe

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Lippe_ : Lèvre inférieure épaisse et proéminente.

* * *

Les lippes se rencontrant avec violence, rendant le baiser encore plus intense pour les deux hommes. Ils le firent encore et encore. Les mains de Yamamoto allèrent sous le haut de Gokudera. Il voulait à nouveau sentir cette peau, si chaude, si agréable... Il ne pouvait pas s'en priver. Il sentit son corps devenir impatient, celui de son amant n'était pas mieux. Il sentait une grosseur. Cette dernière le flattait comme ça le rendait plus fougueux. Le fan de base-ball mit les mains plus bas, bien plus bas, sur les fesses de son amant.

« Hayato, j'ai envie.  
-Grouille imbécile ! »

Yamamoto déshabilla son partenaire impatient...


	23. Queer

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition :** _Queer_ : Il s'agit d'un anglicisme pour désigner ce qui n'est pas hétéronormé. Notamment : les homosexuels, les bisexuels, les transgenres, les asexuels, pansexuels…

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres n'avait que faire des préjugés qu'on avait sur lui. Queer parce qu'il allait coucher avec Gokudera et aimerait ça ? Qu'importe. Il avait quitté depuis quelque temps la société normale, non seulement en étant de devenu un membre important d'une famille mafieuse ancienne. Mais surtout parce qu'il adorait sentir les mains impatientes de son partenaire se balader, pas toujours innocemment sur son corps. Des frissons le parcourant de toutes parts. Quand il sentit un doigt frôler son entrée, il lâcha un gémissement. Comme il avait hâte de passer à la suite. Le doigt entra en lui... C'était à la fois étrange et agréable...


	24. Abracadabrantesque

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Abracadabrantesque_ : Complètement et totalement incroyable, qu'une personne sensée ne peut pas croire.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi éprouvait des sensation hors de ce qu'il attendait. La gêne du doigt en lui s'était muée en un plaisir un peu honteux et pourtant si agréable. Tout semblait abracadabrantesque. Gokudera Hayato savait ce qu'il faisait. Et lui, il était une victime consentante de cette torture douce. Il gémit même en écartant les cuisses pour y accueillir encore plus son amant. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire ajouter un doigt au futur dominant. Il couinait, deux, c'était déjà douloureux, que serait le membre de son partenaire. Ce dernier s'occupait si bien de lui que toutes sensations désagréables disparaissaient vite, très vite...


	25. Amphigouri

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Amphigouri_ : Propos désordonné dont les phrases mal construites et le vocabulaire incertain n'aboutissent à aucun sens satisfaisant. Discours confus, embrouillé et obscur.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre était sous l'autre garçon aux cheveux argentés. Victime consentante à la torture délicieuse qu'était le sexe. Yamamoto pouvait clairement sentir la présence de son amant en lui. Quand ce dernier vint en lui, il pouvait s'empêcher en gémissant le nom de son partenaire. L'autre garçon caressa sa joue.

« Nous deux, ça sera compliqué à expliquer. On va se perdre dans l'amphigouri...  
-Je suis sûr que Tsuna comprendra. Dors à présent... »

L'admiration que portait Gokudera à Tsuna était importante pour son amant. Mais Takeshi savait d'avances que son ami ne les jugerait jamais...


	26. Tantrisme

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Définition** : _Tantrisme_ : Enseignement, culte relevant de l'hindouisme et du bouddhisme notamment, fondés sur une cosmologie où prédomine l'énergie active (féminine ou masculine), privilégiant certains rites (cérémonies magiques, yoga, pratiques sexuelles, visualisation d'images, répétition de formules ésotériques, etc.) ayant pour but l'accomplissement de soi, le dépassement de la condition humaine, l'union avec le divin; (ensemble de) livre(s) sacré(s) dispensant cet enseignement.

* * *

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent des heures plus tard. Un peu dans le gaz, ils ne virent pas tout de suite les messages sur leurs téléphones portables. Ils s'habillèrent chacun de leur côté. Pour la touche finale, mettre la cravate, les deux hommes se sourirent et le firent à leur partenaire. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement. Après quelques minutes, ils prirent leurs téléphones portables. Ils virent le tas de messages.

« Le temps n'est plus au repos. Suivons le tantrisme et ses règles et retournons près du Dixième du nom.  
-D'accord Hayato. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur chambre de fortune et s'en allèrent rapidement au quartier général..


	27. Hâbleur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Hâbleur_ : Personne qui a pour habitude de parler beaucoup, en exagérant ses mérites et en déformant la réalité.

* * *

Le duo arriva dans le bâtiment qui était, comme à son habitude, bien bruyant. Ce qui fit rouler des yeux Gokudera et rire Yamamoto. Le quartier général n'était pas un espace de jeu. Mais il arrivait que des enfants viennent à habiter provisoirement cette grande maison. Takeshi évita de justesse, un des petits êtes qui s'amusait. Il n'était pas surpris de voir Lambo s'amuser avec les plus jeunes. L'adolescent parlait beaucoup de lui. Se vantant comme pas possible.

« Stupide vache, au lieu d'être un type affreusement hâbleur. Fait quelque chose de bien et cesse de jouer avec ces gamins.  
-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Stupidera. »


	28. Rodomontade

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Rodomontade_ : Vantardise pleine d'insolence.

* * *

Voyant son amant perdre patience, Yamamoto massa les épaules de ce denier avec un sourire.

« Allons Hayato, au moins il n'est pas en train draguer une fille.  
-Pas faux, mais ce gamin il est plein de rodomontades. On se demande encore, pourquoi il ne s'envole pas avec une tête si enflé.  
-Il se calmera quand il sera plus mûr.  
-Espérons-le, un homme si pitoyable... En plus, un gardien, quelle image auront les Vongola avec cet irresponsable ?  
-Calme-toi Hayato...  
-Et j'ai quoi en échange ?  
-Ce que tu veux. »

En voyant le regard de son amant, Takeshi savait qu'il allait repasser à la casserole.


	29. Ectoplasme

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ectoplasme_ : Manifestation fantomatique produite par un médium du corps duquel elle émane. Par extension, se dit au figuré d'une personne ou d'une organisation inconsistante, sans personnalité.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi sourit. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de l'apparition de l'ectoplasme du Vongola Primo. Celui qui avait déverrouiller le potentiel premier des bagues de cette famille mafieuse. Autour de son cou pendait son Vongola Gear. La troisième version de ces objets fabriqués pour les gardiens. Il lâcha un soupir, il avait vu qu'une fois le spectre du premier gardien de pluie. Mais il l'avait trouvé sympa.

Plongé dans ses pensées, c'est que plus tard qu'il remarquait que Hayato Gokudera le secouait. Il rit un peu.

« Désolé Hayato, j'étais ailleurs...  
-J'avais remarqué, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon rapport. »


	30. Vaticiner

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Vaticiner_ : action de prédire l'avenir (souvent péjoratif)

* * *

Le gardien de pluie se gratta derrière la nuque, un peu gêné. Il rit un peu. Takeshi regarda son amant qui lui lançait des regards pleins de colère. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que cette nuit ne serait pas de tout repos.

« Pas besoin de vaticiner comme n'importe quel voyant à deux yens. Toi et moi, on a un programme chargé. Et ne pense pas à te débiner, abruti. Tu as une promesse à tenir.  
-Je ne fuirai pas Hayato... »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés prit sa main et marcha d'un pas sûr vers une pièce qu'il supposait être la chambre de son amant.


	31. Palimpseste

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Palimpseste_ : Manuscrit dont on a fait disparaître l'écriture pour y écrire un autre texte.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans la pièce. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion. Yamamoto Takeshi sourit. L'autre garçon le poussa vers le lit impatient d'en avoir plus. Hayato mordit son cou.

« Je vais faire disparaître tes marques pour apposer les miennes. Je ferai un palimpseste de ta peau Takeshi.  
-Ahaha, si tu veux. »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres était paré à toutes sortes d'action de la part de cet homme. Ce garçon qui arrivait à lui faire tomber le masque. Il fallait dire que ses mains savaient y faire. Il était difficile de ne pas lâcher prise. Il se laisserait emporter par le gardien tempête avec plaisir...


	32. Inique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Inique_ : Qui n'est pas juste, pas égal, pas équitable...

* * *

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent, leurs langues dansant une chorégraphie qu'elles seules connaissaient. Takeshi passa ses bras autour du corps de l'autre homme. Ce dernier le doigtait avec force, le faisant gémir. Bien que la situation était inique. Le futur dominé savait que Hayato en avait besoin. De se sentir supérieur à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quand il sentit ses chairs se faire pénétrer, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son partenaire.

« Je t'aime Hayato... »

Surpris, l'autre homme ne bougea plus. Takeshi rit un peu gêné. Il avait peut-être dit ces choses trop tôt. Mais il était véritablement tombé amoureux de Gokudera Hayato...


	33. Masure

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Masure_ : Taudis, maison ou habitation misérable, Logement en ruine, insalubre, délabré.

* * *

Le dominé sentit son partenaire se retirer lentement, frustré, mais aussi Triste Takeshi posa la main sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Hayato...  
-Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Takeshi. Je suis pire qu'une ruine, une masure. J'ai fait des choses dont j'ai honte et le Dixième du nom ignore, malgré qu'il m'a pardonné mes erreurs passées. Je ne mérite pas ça. Je ne te mérite pas, Takeshi... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, bien que nu et encore un excité par les précédentes actions serra contre lui son amant.

« Hayato, ce genre de choses ne se commande pas, je t'aime et je ne changerai pas d'avis... »


	34. Williamine

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Williamine_ : eau-de-vie à base de poire William (variété de poire), fabriquée en Suisse.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto vit son amant être accablé par son passé. Il caressa la peau dénudée de son amant. Il n'avait plus envie. Il voulait simplement que cet homme se sente un peu mieux. Même si pour ça, il devait supporter la fumée de la cigarette de ce garçon.

« Je sais, comme je ne commande pas mon admiration pour le dixième du nom. Il est si droit. Même ivre à cause de Williamine ou de la Vodka. Je le reconnaîtrais comme étant supérieur. Takeshi, j'aime le dixième du nom. Mais différemment de ce que j'apprends à ressentir pour toi. Laisse-moi du temps pour t'aimer... »


	35. Ancillaire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ancillaire_ : Qui a un rapport aux serviteurs et servantes.

* * *

« M'aimer comme moi, je t'aime, ne t'en fait pas, je sais être patient. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre garda l'autre homme entre ses bras. Essuyant les larmes traîtresses de son amant.

« Comme tu l'es à présent alors qu'on allait s'unir à nouveau. Quel amant pitoyable je fais. Je serai une cible de choix pour les rumeurs ancillaires. Toi aussi Takeshi.  
-Ce genre de choses ne me font rien, sinon, je ne serais pas devenu ami avec Tsuna. Les rumeurs sur lui n'étaient pas flatteuses au collège.  
-Je les aurais bien explosé ces imbéciles... »

Takeshi Yamamoto laissait la colère de son amant s'exprimer vocalement...


	36. Gandin

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Gandin_ : Jeune homme très élégant, raffiné et assez ridicule.

* * *

« Tous autant qu'ils sont, il ne mérite pas plus que tous ces gandins à la noix que j'ai dû éliminer pour la Mafia. Le Dixième du nom est quelqu'un d'extraordinairement gentil. Trop. Il s'est laissé faire.  
-Puis on est devenu ses amis, il n'était plus seul. Il t'avait avec ta confiance absolue en lui pour évoluer. C'est grâce à toi qu'il est un si bon chef, j'en suis sûr... »

Takeshi posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, celui-ci répondait avec autant douceur que lui.

« Merci imbécile de fan de base-ball. »

Ce dernier se mit à rire, l'insulte n'était pas méchante.


	37. Incarnat

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Incarnat_ : Couleur intermédiaire entre la couleur de la cerise et celle de la rose.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto était quelqu'un de patient. Son partenaire était une personne fougueuse qui portait sur ses épaules le poids de son passé.

« Je te jure que je colorerai tes joues du plus vif des incarnats quand je serai prêt.  
-D'accord.  
-En attendant si on dormait à défaut de coucher ensemble ? »

L'homme aux cheveux sombre se mit à rire. Ce qui faisait réagir son amant qui le poussait un peu en grognant.

« Imbécile, je ne rigole pas.  
-Je ne dormirai qu'à tes côtés Hayato.  
-Tu me colles, c'est ça ?  
-Oui ! »

Son amant le prit dans ses bras et l'obligea à se coucher...


	38. Indolence

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Indolence_ : Caractère de quelqu'un qui agit avec mollesse.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre se leva le lendemain de bonne humeur. Voir Gokudera encore endormi ravissait son cœur. C'est avec tout indolence qu'il s'habillait pour aller faire le déjeuner en compagnie de Kyoko et de peut-être Fuuta. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de son amant et s'en alla, le laissant se reposer.

« Je te dis à tout à l'heure Hayato. »

Il ne faisait pas d'illusion, il reviendrait vers son amant tôt ou tard. Parce que sa présence était devenue quelque chose dont il avait du mal à se passer. Il arriva mollement à la cuisine qui était en ébullition...


	39. Jovial

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Jovial_ : Qui est d'une gaieté communicative.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi rit un peu avant de se remonter les manches. Son sourire et son caractère jovial détendaient les cuisiniers pressés qui courrait dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme rempli d'allégresse avait fait des plats typiquement Japonais, alors que Kyoko avait fait des pâtisseries et que Futa avait fait une recette de son chef.

« Les amis, je pense que le déjeuner va en satisfaire plus d'un.  
-Merci grand frère Takeshi pour ton aide.  
-De rien, mais c'est mon père qui m'a tout appris. Ton plat à l'air d'être succulent, Fuuta. »

En voyant le jeune homme rougir, l'homme aux cheveux sombre frotta ses cheveux affectueusement.


	40. Thaumaturge

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Thaumaturge_ : Personne qui fait ou prétend faire des miracles.

 **Avertissement** : Naito Longchamp est un personnage secondaire du manga qui n'a pas eu son moment de gloire dans l'anime.

* * *

Il n'était pas étonné de voir Tsuna arriver dans les premiers, suivi de très près par Gokudera qui l'escortait. Vinrent ensuite les autres au compte-gouttes. D'abord les gardiens, puis les invités. Comme Naito Longchamp qui s'amusait à taquiner le jeune parrain Vongola.

« Sawada, ce Reborn est un sacré thaumaturge pour avoir fait de toi un meilleur parrain que moi-même. Je lui demanderai bien de m'aider.  
-Naito, je ne pense pas que Reborn se déplacera pour toi, miracle ou pas. Être un allié des Vongola est un sacré atout pour ta famille. Tu choisis mal tes gardiens, c'est tout. »


	41. Meurtrir

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

 **Petite définition** : _Meurtrir_ : Blesser l'âme, en parlant d'une personne.

* * *

« Sawada, ma poule, tes paroles ont meurtri mon cœur. Tu es devenu si cruel...  
-Si j'étais si cruel, je ne t'aurais pas pardonné ton entrée impromptue dans ma chambre...  
-Oh ça va, on a tous le droit à un peu d'action dans la vie. Le sexe en fait partie. Moi-même avec mes copines, ont le fait souvent... »

Voyant que ça allait tourner mal Yamamoto Takeshi se placa entre les deux hommes et tapotait doucement leur épaule.

« Tsuna, Naito saura à présent qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer. Et qu'importe avec la personne que tu es, je te soutiens.  
-Moi aussi dixième du nom. »


	42. Formication

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Formication_ : Sensation analogue à celle produite par des fourmis sur la peau.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi sourit, et les deux hommes se calmèrent. Tsuna était donc actif sexuellement parlant. Il posa un regard sur son amant. Il savait que ça brûlait les lèvres de ce dernier de poser la question. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon plan. Mais Gokudera serait du genre à enquêter jusqu'au bout.

« Tsuna, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais avec qui tu sors.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de le dire maintenant, c'est tout récent. J'ai des formications rien que de savoir que j'ai une chose avec une personne comme ça. Je suis si stupide... »


	43. Haquenée

**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Haquen_ ée : Courtisane, femme de mœurs légères.

* * *

« Ne dites pas ça Dixième du nom. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très avenant, et puis vous n'êtes pas si stupide que ça. Si cette haquenée vous pense bête, je me chargerai de faire sa leçon.

-Gokudera... Ce n'est pas une femme...

-Mais Kyoko...

-Elle et moi, c'était voué à l'échec. Puis je l'ai rencontré à nouveau. J'ai peur que ma version alternative l'ait bien surmené. Je ne le mérite pas...

-Irie, vous êtes avec Irie Shoichi ? »

Décidément, Yamamoto avait un amant bien malin, lui-même n'aurait jamais deviné ça avec le peu d'indices qu'avait semé son meilleur ami.

« Hayato, laisse-le, il a besoin de temps... »


	44. Exubérant

**Discliamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Exubérant_ : Qui manifeste ses sentiments par des excessives démonstrations d'affection dans ce cas.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Irie, si je n'avais pas Takeshi, j'aurais tenté ma chance avant ce fan de mécanique. »

La manière peu subtile de son amant de dire la chose pouvait blesser Tsuna. Son exubérance était une partie qu'il aimait comme il détestait de celui qu'il aime. Lui, il se retrouvait avec un sentiment de jalousie. Il se mit derrière Gokudera et le colla à lui.

« Je ne compte pas te lâcher Hayato. Je ne laisserai pas Tsuna prendre la place que j'ai durement acquise dans ton cœur.  
-Arrête de raconter des salades le fan de base-ball !  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime Hatyato... »


	45. Imbroglio

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Imbroglio_ : Affaire, situation embrouillée, confuse.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi savait que Hayato Gokudera était emmêlé dans un imbroglio de sentiments. Jalousie par rapport à Tsuna, désir de devenir quelqu'un d'important pour ce garçon, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Je ne m'ouvre pas si facilement, estime-toi heureux d'être un de ceux qui me connaît le plus.

-Qui sont les autres ?

-Bianchi, Dixième du nom, Reborn et Shamal.

-Je suis le cinquième à te connaître.

-Tu me connais différemment des autres. Sauf peut-être Reborn. Mais lui, il en sait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

-Le gamin sait se défendre.

-Je sais. »

Yamamoto était un de ceux qui connaissait le plus la force de Reborn.


	46. Yuppie

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yuppie_ : Terme anglo-saxon désignant un jeune cadre ambitieux.

* * *

« Hayato, je n'aime pas être que le cinquième de ta liste.  
-Si tu respectes l'ordre chronologique, tu es le cinquième. Bianchi est ma sœur, donc elle me connaît depuis que je suis petit. Pour le Dixième du nom, il a son hyper intuition qui a deviné certaines choses... Ne te prends pas la tête comme le ferait un Yuppie. Je montre à toi ce que je n'ai montré à personne. Ce que je ne soupçonnais pas d'avoir parce que je suis un mauvais garçon et ne dis pas l'inverse Takeshi. »

Yamamoto embrassa son amant avec tendresse.

« Merci de me confier cette part de toi. »


	47. Salmigondis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Salmigondis_ : Conversation, discours ou écrit où sont mêles des choses diverses et disparates.

* * *

« Tu es plus qu'un mauvais garçon.  
-Hâte d'écouter ton salmigondis de ce que tu apprécies tant en étant avec moi.  
-Euh.. J'aime beaucoup tes yeux, ils sont beaux. Tu es fidèle, tu n'abandonneras jamais Tsuna... Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, ce qui me laisse le loisir de m'occuper de toi. Tu es fougueux. J'adore tes baisers qui me font perdre le nord et le sud. Ton intelligence, j'apprends tous les jours avec toi à mes côtés. Et le plus important, je t'aime et rien ne retira ses sentiments que j'ai pour toi. »

Yamamoto Takeshi se fit embrasser par son amant.


	48. Jubilatoire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Jubilatoire_ : Qui provoque une joie intense.

* * *

« Merci Abruti, je t'aime aussi... »

Les rougeurs sur les joues de Hayato Gokudera le rendaient mignon. Yamamoto adorait voir ce rouge s'étaler sur ses joues. Il avait eu des aveux. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux. C'est dans un état jubilatoire qu'il embrassa son amant.

« Tu l'as enfin dit.  
-Ouais, et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'oublier sinon je te jure que je t'explose. »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres se mit à rire un peu. Il n'oublierait pas ce genre de mots. Car il était réservé niveau sentiment, sauf avec Tsuna et lui à présent.


	49. Flambeur

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Flambeur_ : Personne qui flambe son argent, particulièrement au jeu ; qui dépense de façon ostentatoire.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi garda contre lui son amant. Il se sentait si bien là. Qu'il faudrait un sacré événement pour le décoller.

« Si tu savais combien ça me fait plaisir.

-Je le vois bien. Je ne suis pas comme un de ces flambeurs aveugles et égoïstes qui ne pense qu'au pognon ou un truc. Je suis loin d'être aussi débile que toi. Je voulais être sûr.

-Ahaha, et tu as fait quoi pour vérifier ?

-J'ai fait un test stupide dans un magazine fait pour les dindes. C'était sûrement celui de l'autre ahurie aux cheveux bruns.

-Et résultat, tu es amoureux...

-Oui ! »


	50. Gaudriole

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petit définition** : _Gaudriole_ : L'amour physique.(Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin)

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi frotta son nez contre celui de son amant. Il souriait, pas comme il le faisait habituellement, mais réellement heureux d'être là.

« Si on profitait du reste de la journée.

-Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de gaudriole, j'avoue que ton corps m'a un peu manqué.

-Mon corps ou mes bijoux de famille ?

-Un peu des deux. Grouille-toi de me faire l'amour Takeshi.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres Hayato... »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres tira son amoureux dans la chambre la plus proche. Ils fermèrent la porte à clé et s'embrassèrent avec envie. Les hostilités commençaient...


	51. Joug

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Joug_ : Tomber sous la domination, au pouvoir de quelqu'un.

* * *

Yamamoto embrassa de multiples fois les lèvres de son amant, la peau qui se découvrait progressivement, bien que rapidement. Gokudera n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres acceptait d'être sous le joug des exigences de son amant. Bien que ça serait lui, le dominant, Hayato ferait les choses à sa façon. Pour calmer la tempête, il fallait souvent attendre que ça passe. C'est pour ça que Takeshi faisait languir son amant en faisant des préliminaires tendres. C'est comme ça qu'il stoppait la rage folle de celui qu'il aime. Ainsi, il finissait par former plus qu'un avec lui...


	52. Léonin

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Léonin_ : Qui se rapporte au lion

* * *

Les deux hommes s'aimaient sentimentalement et physiquement. Leur union ne pouvait plus être niée alors que les gémissements emplissaient la chambre, filtrant malgré eux par la porte. Les serviteurs gênés avaient fini par fuir pour éviter de subir le courroux des deux personnes pratiquant l'union charnelle. C'est pourtant à l'apothéose de cette union que quelque chose dérangeait le couple s'unissant. Une petite boule de poil qui tremblait dans un coin. Malgré son apparence léonine, le petit animal avait peur. Yamamoto embrassa son amant avant d'envoyer Kojiro, son hirondelle, apaiser le petit lionceau. Il espérait juste que Gokudera ne remarque pas la présence de ce dernier...


	53. Docile

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Docile_ : Qui manifeste de la soumission, de l'obéissance.

* * *

Si son animal apaisait, celui de Tsuna, Yamamoto gardait un œil sur Gokudera. Ce dernier vit le petit lion accompagné de l'oiseau de son amant. Le regard de ce dernier se reportait vers le garçon aux cheveux sombres.

« Depuis quand il est là ?  
-Je suppose depuis le début...  
-Je vois, j'espère juste qu'Uri ne sortira pas, il est horrible avec Natsu. J'aimerais parfois qu'il soit plus docile...  
-Il est aussi sauvage que tu peux l'être, sauf que contrairement à toi, il n'a personne à admirer...  
-Faisons-le sortir.  
-Si on s'habillait avant ?  
-Ouais, je n'ai pas envie de me montrer à poil aux autres... »


	54. Archaïque

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Archaïque_ : Ancien, qui n'est plus d'usage

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi prit bien soin de se vêtir correctement, il savait que la façon de faire des Vongola pouvait être archaïque par moment. Toutes ces traditions, Tsuna tentait de les adapter à sa façon, mais il était parfois bien dur d'innover après des siècles d'histoires. Mais il savait que ce garçon y arriverait. Car il avait changé beaucoup de choses. En devenant parrain, il avait permis à d'anciens ennemis, d'anciennes querelles être effacées. Mais Tsuna était une sorte de magicien l'air de rien. En imaginant son meilleur ami avec une robe de sorcier, il se mit à rire. Heureusement, Natsu était sorti à présent.


	55. Xérographie

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Xérographie_ : Procédé d'imprimerie numérique.

* * *

Le petit lion sorti, les deux hommes se baladèrent dans le quartier général. Ils croisèrent quelques employés de Tsuna. Lambo qui tenait une fille. Et Kusakabe tenant une papier imprimé à l'ordinateur.

« Tiens le chien de Hibari. Tu fais quoi avec cette xérographie ?

-Le chef invite les gardiens Vongola à venir à une fête...

-Hibari, inviter des gens, est-il malade ?

-Il a besoin de gens forts pour gagner une compétition, représenter Namimori...

-Il est vrai que Takeshi et dixième du nom sont forts. Je donnerai ton invitation au parrain.

-Merci. »

Yamamoto Takeshi voyait un côté de son amant qui le charmait beaucoup...


	56. Sbire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Sbire_ : Homme de main au service d'un particulier

* * *

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres sourit et prit la main de son amant. Ce dernier se laissait faire jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre quelqu'un, un sbire au service de Tsuna. Il était marrant de voir que certains des détracteurs de son meilleur ami se retrouvaient à présent être des hommes de main. Bien entendu, le jeune parrain avait d'abord refusé d'avoir des hommes parés à faire n'importe quelle basse besogne, mais il les préférait de son côté que l'inverse. Hayato était celui qui gérait ces hommes.

« Takeshi, va voir le Dixième du nom. Je dois rattraper cet imbécile.  
-J'adore te voir jouer au parfait bras droit... »


	57. Xérès

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Xérès_ : Vin blanc liquoreux sec ou doux, de couleur pâle ou foncée, produit dans la région de Jerez.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi arriva au bureau de son meilleur ami. Il frappa des brefs coups avant de rentrer. Il vit sur un coin de la table une bouteille de xérès. Connaissant Tsuna, le gardien de la pluie se demandait ce que cette bouteille faisait là.

« Tsuna pourquoi tu as une bouteille d'alcool sur ton bureau.  
-Xanxus me l'a donné... J'étais bien obligé d'accepter ce présent... Mais tu n'es pas venu pour ça Yamamoto, je le sais bien.  
-En effet, Hibari nous a invités à jouer.  
-Hibari ? Il doit avoir à de gros soucis pour faire appel à nous. Je vais prévenir Irie... »


	58. Whisky

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Whisky_ : Eau-de-vie d'orge malté.

* * *

Le parrain se levait doucement et posa un regard sur Yamamoto Takeshi.

« Préviens Gokudera et les autres. Tous les alliés de Namimori sont les bienvenus en renfort. Je compte sur lui pour les gérer.

-Il en sera plus que ravi...

-Désolé qu'il soit aussi fan de moi Yamamoto.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas faire comme Xanxus, boire de l'alcool pour oublier.

-Whisky, rhum, vodka, rien n'est trop fort pour lui. Je me demande parfois comment il tient encore debout...

-Bonne question. »

Yamamoto et Tsuna quittèrent le bureau et prirent deux directions différentes. L'un à gauche, l'autre à droite.


	59. Xylophore

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Xylophore_ : Prête qui préparait et entretenait le feu sacré.

* * *

Le gardien de la pluie retrouvait son amant en train de grogner devant un groupe de personnes qui tremblait. Alors que Ryohei se retenait sûrement de dire son mot fétiche. Yamamoto posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Du calme Hayato...  
-C'est de la faute de tête de gazon, il s'est mit en tête de faire un genre de xylophore et entretenir la flamme des Vongola. J'ai beau lui expliquer le mot discrétion, c'est comme si je parlais dans le vide.  
-Sasagawa est comme ça... Mais il va pouvoir se donner à fond.  
-Le dixième du nom a accepté son invitation... »


	60. Erratique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Erratique_ : Qui erre, qui n'a pas de localisation fixe.

* * *

« Tu dis cela comme si tu t'attendais à ce qu'il refuse... Disait Yamamoto doucement.  
-J'aurai bien aimé, depuis que Reborn nous a laissé, on a trois moyens de se trouver dans des situations qui nous dépassent. La première est Lambo et ses conquêtes qui me rende complètement fou. La deuxième est Naito Longchamp, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais c'est en devenir dingue. Et enfin, il y a Hibari. Ce mec est un fou. Même Mukuro s'est calmé, pour preuve, il est souvent ici. J'ignore pourquoi, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Il n'est plus aussi erratique qu'il pouvait l'être après sa libération de la prison Vindiaire. »


	61. Baladin

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Baladin_ : Comédien ambulant.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi comprenait un peu la colère de son amant. Hibari avait toujours été spécial pour Tsuna et les autres. Il leur faisait peur, comme il était un homme de confiance et en plus de ça, une force de frappe plus qu'évidente. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et les massait doucement.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une affaire de baladin qui le dérange. Et que c'est sérieux.

-Hibari n'est pas du genre à plaisanter. Je préviens les autres et emmène les gens de Namimori en renfort, Tsuna compte sur toi.

-Merci Takeshi, je fais ça tout de suite. ! »


	62. Yodel

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Petite définition** : _Yodel_ : Technique de chant pratiquée principalement en Allemagne, en Autriche et dans les Alpes.

* * *

Il savait que son amant était heureux. Son idole reconnaissait son utilité. Yamamoto Takeshi emmenait Ryohei avec lui pour retrouver Lambo. Ce dernier explorait la bouche d'une jeune demoiselle. Le boxeur avait crié si fort qu'il aurait fait de l'ombre au yodel des Alpes. Le gardien de la pluie secouait sa tête avant de rire un peu en voyant la tête surprise de l'adolescent.

« Lambo la mama a besoin de toi.  
-Je pourrais manger chez elle ?  
-Je suppose...  
-Désolé les filles, mais la mama passe avant vous toutes. »

La mère de Tsuna était la gentillesse incarnée, et en plus, elle cuisinait comme une déesse.


	63. Flegmatique

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Flegmatique_ : Calme et imperturbable, qui garde son sang-froid.

* * *

Yamamoto avait donc deux gardiens à ses côtés. Il ne restait que Chrome, car Mukuro, bien qu'étant un gardien, il n'était pas attaché à Namimori. La jeune femme était sûrement avec les autres filles, il faudrait qu'il voit s'il pouvait inviter les demoiselle. Si Haru se défendait bien à présent... C'était peut-être un bon plan pour Tsuna et les autres, d'emmener les filles. Mais il se tournait vers Ryohei.

« Tu crois que c'est un bon plan d'impliquer ta sœur ?  
-Non, je ne pense pas, à l'extrême.  
-Je vois.  
-Toujours aussi flegmatique Yamamoto à l'extrême.  
-J'essaye... On récupère Chrome ?  
-On la récupère à l'extrême ! »


	64. Yole

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yole_ : Embarcation de forme étroite et allongée, propulsée à l'aviron par 2, 4 ou 6 rameurs, particulièrement adaptée pour la navigation en eaux plates, et utilisée naguère dans la compétition.

* * *

Chrome n'était pas seule, elle était avec Haru et Kyoko. Les trois filles semblaient s'amuser. Yamamoto sourit en les voyant si proches. Il s'approcha du groupe avec un immense sourire.

Arrivé à leur côté, il sourit avant de dire.

« Bonjour les filles.

-Ah Yamamoto. Justement, on avait besoin de quelqu'un. Haru s'est mis en tête de faire du yole. On lui demandé ce que c'était, elle a dit que c'était une sorte d'aviron... Et il faut au moins quatre personnes.

-Vous avez pensé à moi ? C'est gentil. Je pourrais parler un peu à Chrome, c'est important... »

Kyoko sourit et s'éloigna avec Haru.


	65. Képi

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Képi_ : Chapeau du style militaire avec une visière.

* * *

Chrome avait un petit sourire, Yamamoto lui renvoyait avec joie. Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Même si la demoiselle n'avait plus besoin de cacher son œil, par habitude, elle portait encore de temps à autre un bandeau sur son œil droit. Comme aujourd'hui.

« C'est quelque chose de grave ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, Hibari a besoin de nous...

-Je vois, je vais mettre mon képi pour pas qu'il me confonde encore avec Mukuro.

-Il vous confond ?

-Longue histoire... Mais sache que depuis je préfère porter un chapeau quand je dois le rencontrer. »

Yamamoto poserait des question plus tard à Mukuro...


	66. Ubuesque

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ubuesque_ : à la fois absurde et cruel

* * *

Ayant récupéré les gardiens Vongolas qui avaient habité à Namimori, le gardien de la pluie se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée où au moins une douzaine d'hommes l'attendait. Il y avait tant de gens de Namimori dans leur famille ? Peut-être…

« Sasagawa, je te confie Lambo. Chrome, bon courage... »

Takeshi avait vu son amant de loin, il donnait des ordres aux hommes devant lui. Il pouvait l'entendre râler. Dire des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des mots étranges tels qu'ubuesque ou encore poltrons. Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Du calme Hayato...  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute... »


	67. Collusion

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Collusion_ : Entente secrète entre deux ou plusieurs personnes pour nuire à un tiers

* * *

« Je m'en doute, mais je t'aiderai si c'est nécessaire.

-Idiot, tu es prêt à faire une collusion en ne sachant pas qui est la victime. Il est où le gars qui apaise les conflits ?

-Calmer ta colère est bien plus important. Je n'aime pas te voir de mauvais poil.

-Alors j'ai un plan pour calmer cette colère. Merci Takeshi.

-De rien. »

Une fois son amant calme, Yamamoto vit Tsuna lui sourire. Si Gokudera était le bras droit, il était sans nul doute le bras gauche du jeune parrain Vongola. Le boss s'avançait.

« Merci d'être venu, et réussissons notre mission. »


	68. Camaïeu

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Camaïeu_ : Peinture monochrome, recourant à un dégradé d'une même couleur ou teinte.

* * *

Des murmures se faisaient entendre dans l'assemblée. Tsuna faisait face avec son sourire innocent et bienveillant. Il portait sa bague qui lui permettait d'activer son Vongola gear. Le jeune parrain malgré sa petite taille imposait le respect. Gokudera et Yamamoto surveillaient les hommes qui marchaient tranquillement vers un avion gris.

« C'est bien mieux ce camaïeu de gris que les appareils trop blanc des civils. Takeshi, tu vas rester à mes côtés.  
-On devient possessif Hayato ?  
-Peut-être, mais je ne veux personne d'autre à mes côtés dans cet appareil de malheur.  
-Pas même Tsuna ?  
-Pas même le Dixième du nom. »


	69. Ubiquité

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ubiquité_ : Faculté d'être présent physiquement en plusieurs lieux à la fois.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi était heureux que son amant lui dise ces mots. La tendresse n'était pas toujours le fort de Hayato. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il en avait bien assez pour en être satisfait. Il pouvait voir le regard inquiet de celui qu'il aime sur Tsuna et son partenaire. Irie était un peu nerveux, ça se voyait. Les regards sur lui le rendaient aussi maladroit que le parrain Vongola.

« Parfois, j'aimerais avoir un don d'ubiquité, même si ça me mettrait au même niveau que Mukuro.  
-Ubi-quoi ?  
-Être partout en même temps, Tsuna et les autres me stressent... »

Takeshi massa son amant doucement…


	70. Fustiger

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Fustiger_ : Critiquer avec virulence.

* * *

« Et dire que je t'ai fustigé des années... Je n'aurais pas cru quelqu'un s'il m'avait dit que plus tard, je t'aimerai comme maintenant.

-Est-ce à cause du massage ?

-Pas tout à fait, et ne me force pas dire des choses que des jeunes oreilles ne devrait pas écouter, même de loin. »

Yamamoto Takeshi riait un moment puis posa un baiser sur la joue de son amant.


	71. Palafitte

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Palafitte_ : Construction lacustre du Néolithique récent, établie sur un plancher grossier supporté par des pilotis et reliée à la rive par une passerelle.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au Japon, Tsuna et Gokudera géraient les hommes, Takeshi de son côté se demandait ce qui l'attendait. Il était bien content de retourner ici, car il pourrait voir son père. Mais les Vongolas passaient avant. Donc, c'est rapidement qu'ils arrivèrent dans un quartier près du collège de Namimori. Là, le souci se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quelqu'un avait construit une maison de fortune sur pilotis.

« Génial, un sans-abri qui s'est construit un palafitte.  
-Pour poser des soucis à Hibari, ça doit être plus qu'un simple sans abris... »

Reste à savoir qui habitait là...


	72. Nimber

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Nimber_ : Entourer une personne ou une chose d'un halo, d'un cercle lumineux

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi s'approchait doucement de l'habitation vétuste. Il pouvait voir malgré les matériaux de récupération une certaine solidité. La maison était bien équilibrée, un homme aux cheveux blancs sortis de l'habitation. Il était nimbé de lumière, impossible pour le gardien de la pluie de le voir correctement. Il plissa les yeux pour deviner qui était cet homme.

« Byakuran ! Que fais-tu là enfoiré ?  
-Oh, je voulais prendre des vacances et Namimori est passionnante. Même si le mordeur ne veut pas que je reste, parce que je gâche le paysage selon lui.  
-Donc tu squattes la rivière pour des vacances ? »


	73. Vespéral

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Vespéral_ : Qui a un rapport quel qu'il soit avec la nuit.

* * *

Alors c'était Byakuran le squatteur, mais Takeshi sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. C'est là que Hibari arrivait l'air très en colère. Son instinct de survie le fit reculer un peu.

« Il ne fait pas que squatter. Il a des activités vespérales qui me dérangent fortement. Il m'a dit que si ça me dérangeait, je n'avais qu'à me battre dans un combat avec lui et ses hommes. Ce que j'ai fait avant que cet herbivore profite que je suis occupé pour me faire un coup bas. C'est là que j'ai besoin de votre bande d'herbivores. Surtout de l'herbivore en chef... »


	74. Alacrité

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Alacrité_ : État de vigueur et de vitalité corporelle, souvent mêlée de bonne humeur et d'entrain

* * *

Malgré que Hibari dirigeait son propre groupe, le voir en difficulté face à Byakuran était à fois intriguant et inquiétant.

« Il est sûrement ici pour une raison, laissons-le s'expliquer avant Hibari.

-Tant je ne vois plus son visage plein alacrité.

-Je te promets de faire mon maximum.

-Tu as inintérêt, sinon je te mords à mort. »

Malgré les années, la menace de Hibari fit crier Tsuna qui se mit à la hauteur de Byakuran, ce dernier sourit et invitait le jeune boss Vongola dans son habitation. Suivi de près de Gokudera et de lui-même. Quand il regardait autour de lui, il pouvait voir des photos de Kusakabe...


	75. Béotien

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Béotien_ : Celui qui est lourd d'esprit, grossier, peu cultivé, indifférent à la production littéraire et artistique.

* * *

« Byakuran pourquoi des photos de Kusakabe ?

-Ah voilà une bonne question. Il m'intéresse. Mais il suit l'autre béotien.

-Hibari est du genre possessif...

-J'avais remarqué, hors de question d'approché la demoiselle au képi, même pour la saluer. Alors son bras droit, c'est encore pire.

-Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, il m'intrigue pour le moment. »

Yamamoto se disait qu'il avait bien d'étranges couples autour de lui. Hibari et Chrome, Tsuna et Irie puis maintenant Byakuran et Kusakabe. Même si comme Gokudera, Byakuran ne semblait pas prêt à l'avouer, même à Tsuna. Son amant grognait...

« Avoue-lui ! »


	76. Chatoyer

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Chatoyer_ : Briller pour séduire, revêtir une forme recherchée en variant les effets

* * *

Byakuran rit un peu avant de s'installer sur un coussin blanc.

« J'ai essayé, mais Hibari n'est jamais loin. Alors j'use de ruse digne de mister coupe ananas. Et toi, jeune fougueux bras droit, quand avoueras-tu à ton boss que tu l'aimes plus qu'un chef. Tu devais faire chatoyer ta beauté intérieure.

-Tu as un train de retard le mangeur de marshmallow. J'aime une autre personne et elle me le rends bien.

-Oh ? Pourrais-je savoir ?

-Que je te le dise à toi, hors de question. Je le dirais au Dixième du nom en privé.

-Tu n'es pas juste Smoking Bomb. »


	77. Dilettante

**iDisclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Petite définition** : _Dilettante_ : Personne qui ne se soumet à aucune norme d'ordre intellectuel ou spirituel, ne vit qu'au gré de sa fantaisie, de ses goûts, cultive une sorte de plaisir exclusivement esthétique.

* * *

« Tu es vraiment une personne dilettante Byakuran.

-Merci !

-Ce n'est pas un compliment.

-Je le vois ainsi pourtant. Takeshi, Dixième du nom, je vous confie cet allumé, je vais fumer. »

Takeshi Yamamoto sourit et regardait Tsuna, il avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui liait ces deux gardiens. Mais il gardait cette information pour lui.

« Takeshi, tiens il t'appelle par ton prénom depuis quand ?

-On fait régulièrement des missions ensemble.

-Et pas de disputes ?

-Il me crie encore dessus, mais rien de très grave.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Peut-être... Mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire ces choses... »


	78. Logophile

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Logophile_ : Qui aime à parler, à faire des discours.

* * *

« Certes, mais comme vous savez pour mon obsession, il est juste que je sache pour au moins un de vos couples.  
-Je pense que je peux dire que nous sommes en couple en effet. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit Tsuna. »

Le jeune parrain Vongola lui souriait et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Il le savait déjà. Bien entendu. Mais assez de faire mon logophile. Je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir eu mon moment avec ce gars intriguant.  
-On s'arrange avec Hibari. Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Je compte sur vous. »

Tsuna et Yamamoto sortaient et ils virent Gokudera se bagarrer avec Hibari...


	79. Goguenard

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Goguenard_ : Qui raille, se moque d'autrui.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi courrait, suivi de près par Tsuna. Il saisit les épaules de son amant. Alors que le jeune parrain tentait de calmer Hibari. Le gardien de la pluie ne comprenait pas la raison de cette bagarre. Surtout que Hayato s'était calmé depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

« Du calme Hayato.  
-Je me calmerai quand il s'excusera. J'ai vu son sourire goguenard quand je lui expliqué que son bras droit intéressait l'autre squatteur. Je lui demandé s'il avait un souci avec les homosexuels, mais ce crétin a dit, ce que font les herbivores entre eux ne me regarde pas.  
-Je vois... Hibari s'en fiche tout simplement. »


	80. Janissaire

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Janissaire_ : Satellite d'une autorité despotique.

* * *

« Il s'en fiche ? Alors pourquoi il ne laisse pas une chance à son janissaire d'aimer ?

-Parce qu'il a peur que Byakuran l'accapare trop. Kusakabe est une force non-négligeable pour Hibari, en plus d'être un utilisateur des flammes du soleil...  
-On va arranger quelque chose pour Byakuran et ce garçon. Ne t'en fais pas. Et on aura besoin de toi si Hibari s'énerve à nouveau... »

Takeshi entendit son amant soupirer et se retourner pour embrasser brièvement ses lèvres.

« Merci Takeshi, occupons-nous de ce cas rapidement. On aura besoin de Chrome aussi.  
-Dans ce cas, utilisons son amour comme arme... »


	81. Kibboutz

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Kibboutz_ : Communauté agricole de l'État d'Israël, basée sur une identité de pensée, sur les principes de la plus stricte démocratie et de l'égalité des individus qui la composent.

* * *

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de Chrome, la demoiselle souriait, elle devait se douter de ce qu'on lui demanderait.

« Excuse-moi de te demander, mais tu sors avec Hibari Chrome.  
-Oui, pas de la façon que tu sors avec Gokudera.  
-Je suppose que son baiser a grillé notre secret.  
-Plus vos cris dans le quartier général pour mon cas. Mais oui... J'ai même un plan B qui est de l'emmener dans un Kibboutz grâce aux illusions, il serait peut-être moins tyrannique avec ces hommes...  
-Fais attention à toi.  
-Je ne ferai rien qui puisse nuire au boss. »

Chrome, comme Hayato, était très attaché à Tsuna.


	82. Laconique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Laconique_ : Qui est exprimé de manière concise et sans détails.

* * *

La jeune fille s'en allait, laissant les deux amants seuls. Le couple se retrouvait entouré de certains hommes de main, mais aussi de Ryohei et Lambo un peu curieux. Gokudera n'en pouvant plus élevait la voix.

« Je vais être laconique. J'aime Takeshi Yamamoto et ce qui se passe entre nous est privé.

-Mais, pourquoi à l'extrême ? Pourquoi lui, tu ne le détestais pas ?Tu l'appelles idiot et ce genre de trucs à l'extrême !

-Maintenant je l'aime.

-Mais...

-Mêle-toi de tes oignons tête de gazon. On doit aider le dixième du nom à gérer Hibarai et l'autre fan de marshmallow... »


	83. Marronnier

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Marronnier_ : Variété de châtaignier cultivé.

* * *

L'insistance de Ryohei était un peu étrange. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il enviait un peu l'intuition de Tsuna. Yamamoto Takeshi observait Chrome sous le marronnier, elle tenait avec douceur les mains de Hibari. Il les trouvait mignons comme ça. Il pouvait rester un moment à les observer, sans que Lambo vienne lui poser quelques questions.

« Dit, c'est différent avec un garçon ? Ça fait mal ? Je ne veux pas avoir mal... Mais vous m'avez rendu curieux.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire Lambo, c'est de trouver une personne que tu aimes pour faire ce genre de choses. »


	84. Nécropole

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Nécropole_ : Important groupement de tombes.

* * *

« Lambo est grand maintenant, grand frère Takeshi. Il peut le dire si ça peut me blesser.  
-Tout dépend de ton partenaire. Qu'importe le sexe de ce dernier.  
-D'accord merci de tes précisions... »

L'adolescent était en pleine découverte de son corps. Même si Yamamoto préférait l'imaginer encore innocent, il se doutait qu'il était loin d'être vierge avec ces filles autour de lui. S'il avait attendu d'être majeur personnellement, Lambo était plus sulfureux, donc bien plus loin que lui sur la question à son âge. Il ne regrettait aucune expérience, même celle dans cette étrange nécropole. Au moins, son amant avait un partenaire expérimenté...


	85. Onanisme

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Onanisme_ : Ensemble des pratiques, notamment des pratiques auto-érotiques, utilisées pour parvenir à l'orgasme en dehors du coït normal.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi profitait d'un moment calme pour profiter de son amant. Byakuran avait eu droit à une heure avec Kusakabe le lendemain. Du coup, il logeait dans un bâtiment appartenant au Vongola au Japon. Ils devaient rester prudents, les gardiens de Byakuran pouvaient se pointer à n'importe quel moment. Et vu leur obsession pour leur chef, le gardien le sentait mal. Il caressait le torse d'Hayato avec envie.

« -J'ai envie de toi...  
-Moi aussi. J'ai plus besoin de pratiquer l'onanisme... Tu me combles tellement Takeshi. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
-Donc, ça veut dire que je dis te dominer ce soir Hayato ? »


	86. Parangon

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Parangon_ : Pierre précieuse, perle, etc., remarquable par sa beauté, sa perfection.

* * *

Hayato pour toute réponse mordit son oreille.

« Ne me fais pas trop attendre. Ou tu vas le regretter.  
-Oui.  
-Super, je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir pris ce parangon... Takeshi, veux-tu être mon fiancé ?  
-Oui, bien sûr... »

Takeshi ne pouvait pas dire grand chose de plus, car ses lèvres étaient prise d'assaut par son amant. Ne lui laissant aucune opportunité de réfléchir en le léchant à des endroits plus qu'intime. En voyant les émeraudes de Hayato briller alors que ce dernier se préparait. Il reprit sa place au-dessus de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je vais te prendre chéri.  
-Grouille ! »


	87. Tribulations

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Tribulations_ : Suite d'aventures plus ou moins désagréables.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi commençait d'abord par enfoncer un doigt dans son amant, avant de le bouger. Toutes les tribulations qu'il avait vécues avant d'être Hayato n'avait pas été si désagréables en fin compte. Surtout si ça lui permettait d'être heureux. Le gardien de la tempête était fougueux, mais aussi affectueux. Il serait le dernier à trahir Tsuna. Cet homme qui l'avait intrigué un peu avant que toute cette histoire commence...

Les préliminaires étaient quelque chose qu'il se plaisait à faire. Voir cet homme gémir sous ses gestes était tout simplement excitant. Il apprenait encore à connaître les points faibles du bel Italien.


	88. Quidam

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Quidam_ : Personne dont on ignore le nom ou qu'on ne veut pas nommer.

* * *

Takeshi doigtait son partenaire avec vigueur, faisant couiner ce dernier. Tout ça pour le mener au bord de l'orgasme. Il embrassait Hayato avec envie, il ne laisserait personne les séparer. Pas même un quidam effrayant. Alors que son pénis venait s'incruster dans les globes de chair de son partenaire. Il sentait ce dernier légèrement tendu. Même s'il inversait leur position, Gokudera Hayato dominait plus qu'il était dominé. Il ne bougeait pas, profitant de ce moment de pause pour se plonger dans les yeux de son amant. Il pouvait y voir un peu de douleur, mais aussi un peu de plaisir...


	89. Rutilant

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Rutilant_ : Qui est naturellement d'un rouge éclatant, d'un roux flamboyant ou qui est teinté de reflets pourpres.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi commençait à bouger en son amant, quand ce dernier le fixait le rouge aux joues. Les flammes rutilantes de Hayato ralenties par les siennes. Ils formaient un duo presque imbattable.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres faisait ses allées et venues à l'intérieur de son partenaire qui en demandait encore et toujours plus. Peu de mots sortaient de la bouche de Gokudera, mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre le sens de ces mots. Les mouvements leur faisaient à tous les deux du bien. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'apothéose, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent puis restèrent un moment collés l'un à l'autre.


	90. Sabir

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Sabir_ : Langue formée d'éléments hétéroclites, difficilement compréhensible.

* * *

La main de Takeshi Yamamoto caressait les cheveux argentés de son amant. Ce dernier encore dans son état post-orgasmique disait des choses dans diverses langues. Un sabir qui le faisait sourire, véritablement sourire. Hayato, malgré son mauvais caractère avait des côtés vraiment mignons à ses yeux. Il se retira de son amant lentement et le serrait contre lui. Ils étaient fiancés. Rien que cette idée remplissait son cœur de joie.

« Je n'ai pas de bijou à te donner en échange de ton cadeau, Hayato...

-Une bague me suffira, imbécile.

-Tu as de la chance, j'en une.

-Qu'est que tu attends pour me la donner ? »


	91. Tempérance

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Tempérance_ : Modération, sobriété.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi, nu comme un vers traversait la chambre pour se mettre à fouiller le tiroir. Après des fouilles dignes d'un archéologue, il retrouvait une petite boite. Il sourit et retourna près de Hayato.

« J'espère qu'elle te plaira... »

Il ouvrit la boite et découvrait une bague assez simple, mais au métal ciselé, marqué de gravures diverses. Une bague qui ne payait pas de mine.

« Elle était sûrement à ma mère. Mon père me l'a donné à mes vingt et un an. Il m'a dit que cette bague était un peu comme la tempérance. Mais je n'ai pas compris à l'époque... »


	92. Unilatéral

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Unilatéral_ : Qui n'a rapport qu'à un seul côté de quelque chose.

* * *

« Elle est très sobre pour une bague de femme. Je la prends, elle se confondra avec mes autres bijoux. Pour pas que cet échange reste unilatéral. Je te demande de fermer les yeux. »

Le gardien de la pluie faisait confiance à l'homme qu'il aimait, il obéissait à cet ordre, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il entendait l'autre garçon marcher dans la chambre d'hôtel puis fouiller sûrement un vêtement pour enfin revenir à lui. Il sentait les bras de Hayato proche de lui. Pour finir par refermer un collier sûrement, car il sentait un léger poids sur son cou.


	93. Valeureux

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Valeureux_ : Qui fait preuve de bravoure, de courage, de vaillance.

* * *

Yamamoto ouvrit les yeux et vit une chaîne en argent fin à laquelle pendait une bague surmontée de deux pierres, une rouge et une bleue. Elle était magnifique, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement passé la bague.

« Pourquoi ne pas enfiler cette bague à mon doigt Hayato ?  
-Tu ne portes aucun bijou aux mains, je n'ai pas envie qu'un de nos plus valeureux combattant soit gênée par ce genre d'objet. Alors j'ai opté pour le collier, comme ton Vongola gear.  
-Merci j'en prendrais grand soin.  
-J'en ferai de même avec la bague de ta mère. »


	94. Whist

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Whist_ : Jeu de cartes importé d'Angleterre, ancêtre du bridge, qui se joue avec cinquante-deux cartes entre quatre personnes.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi sourit, il pourrait porter cette bague toujours autour de son cou. Il serrait contre lui son amant.

« C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'a fait.  
-J'espère bien.  
-Tu crois que Kusakabe et Byakuran ça fonctionnera ?  
-J'en sais rien, c'est comme parier qui sera le gagnant d'une partie de whist avec cet enfoiré aux cheveux blancs et ses chiens de garde.  
-Le seul qui risque de poser des soucis, c'est Kikyo.  
-Et cet imbécile est un utilisateur des flammes des nuages, parfois, je ne comprends pas la logique des flammes.  
-Il est indépendant à sa manière...  
-Ouais peut-être... »


	95. Xyste

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Xyste_ : Piste couverte d'un gymnase.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux hommes étaient aux côtés de Tsuna qui sécurisait le lieu de rendez-vous. Le duo se dirigeait vers leur ancienne école. Il était possible que Bluebell vienne aussi et vu son apparence, elle passerait facilement pour une collégienne. La gardienne de la pluie de Byakuran ne pourrait pas profiter de la xyste pour surprendre son boss et l'autre homme. Gokudera y veillait. Yamamoto de son côté était près de l'entrée. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout. Le parrain de la famille Millefiore avait des gardiens à son image... Particuliers. Il espérait juste que ça fonctionne entre eux et que peut-être, il pourrait voir leur premier baiser.


	96. Yacht

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yacht_ : Bateau de plaisance ponté à voiles ou à moteur

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent bien plus vite que prévu près de l'école. Kusakabe semblait en plein discours ventant les qualités de Hibari. Car Byakuran serrait les poings en regardant cet homme. Il savait que c'était un peu de la triche, mais il s'aidait de ses flammes pour faire tomber la pluie. Empressé, le duo se mit à l'abri sous le xyste que gardait Hayato.

Tel un yacth en pleine tempête, le gardien de la pluie venait rejoindre son amant. Ce dernier fumait tranquillement, alors que les deux hommes semblaient proches. Respectant leur intimité, il contentait de rejoindre Hayato en souriant.

« Voilà qui a l'air bien parti ! »


	97. Hospitalité

**Disclaimer** : Ce n'est pas à moi sauf l'histoire.

 **Petite définition** : _Hospitalité_ : Droit réciproque pour ceux qui voyageaient de trouver, selon des conventions établies entre des particuliers, des familles, des villes...

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi vit clairement les deux plus proches. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Ce n'était qu'un début, mais un début qui semblait prometteur. L'homme de Hibari arrivait à la hauteur du gardien de la pluie.

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser, mais je pense que je profiterai de l'hospitalité des Vongola pour revoir cet homme, il est intéressant. Très intelligent et il ne me rabaisse pas comme peut le faire Kyoya.  
-Préviens un de nos hommes et vous arrangerons des entrevues. Fait gaffe, ce type est un peu bizarre.  
-Il ressemble à un enfant qui a besoin d'affection. Je trouve ça mignon. Merci Gokudera. »


	98. Sempiternel

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Sempiternel_ : Habituel, inséparable.

* * *

« Reste plus qu'à annoncer ça à Hibari sans qu'il sorte ses sempiternels tonfas.

-On y arrivera. Tsuna et Chrome sauront comment lui parler.

-Le Dixième du nom sera obligé d'accepter un combat contre lui.

-Pas sûr...

-Takeshi, serais-tu devenu pervers ?

-Ahahaha, je ne pense pas. Juste accroc à toi. »

Kusakabe avait continué sa route seul, ce qui laissait le duo en compagnie de Byakuran qui sifflait comme un oiseau. Pour peu, il verrait presque sautiller, heureusement que ce n'était pas le genre du parrain de Millefiore. Bien entendu, ils croisèrent Kikyo qui s'était collé à son patron...


	99. Rabibocher

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Rabibocher_ : Réparer, remettre en état d'une manière sommaire ou provisoire.

* * *

Le gardien des nuages extravagant était content et Byakuran trouvait ça normal. Pour un Japonais comme Yamamoto, le comportement de ce garçon réduire la fenêtre d'action de son boss. Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre posa un regard sur son amant qui mâchouillait sa cigarette.

« Ce crétin, il va tout foutre en l'air. Si je dois rabibocher cette possibilité de couple, j'étranglerai ce fichu Kikyo avec sa veste.  
-Allons, Byakuran est bien assez grand pour décider qui mérite son affection ou non.  
-Dans sa tête, il dix ans ce type. Et encore, je suis généreux, car je compte son intelligence supposée. »


	100. Queue-de-morue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Queue-de-morue_ : Large pinceau plat.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi riait un peu, Gokudera s'était peut-être calmé, il restait un homme avec un caractère de cochon. Mais se limiter qu'à cet adjectif ça serait comme peindre un portrait avec une queue-de-morue uniquement. Le gardien de la tempête était fidèle, intelligent, passionné de sciences, même étranges. Il avait une soif d'apprendre qui semblait éteinte en temps normal. Personne ne le voyait lorsqu'il feuilletait ses magazines. En tant que bras droit, il était respecté en plus par les hommes de main sous ses ordres. Vu que Tsuna voulait juste les protéger. C'était lui qui leur trouvait des choses à faire pour les Vongola.


	101. Brocarder

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Brocarder_ : Railler de façon mordante

* * *

C'est donc après un moment qu'il retrouvait Tsuna qui faisait face aux autres hommes de Hibari. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres Yamamoto se mit à côté de son ami.

« Du calme, Kusakabe est revenu.  
-Vous avez compris les têtes de babouin. Je ne vais pas vous brocarder plus, dégagez. »

Takeshi roulait des yeux. Son amant avait le don, parfois, de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Heureusement que ce dernier savait calmer les choses avec son sourire et son appel au calme. Effacer les conflits était un de ces rôles. Il l'assumait pleinement. Même en compagnie de Gokudera quand bien même il était dans un état second...


	102. Xylocope

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Xylocope : En zoologie, qui coupe du bois. Je sous-entends l'abeille charpentière.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi et son amant étaient toujours au Japon, avant de partir, le gardien de la pluie avait demandé à Tsuna pour voir son père. Après tout, il n'allait pas laisser son père ignorant sur son futur mari. Il savait que son paternel, maître sushi serait là, à observer les xylocopes. C'était un de ces passe-temps avec le maniement du katana. Quand il arrivait devant le restaurant, il sourit avant de faire glisser la porte.

« Bonjour.  
-Bonjour fiston. »

Son père le saluait avec son sourire habituel, avant que son regard s'attarde sur Hayato.

« On doit parler tous les trois... »


	103. Zanni

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Zanni_ : Bouffon des comédies vénitiennes.

 **Petit détail** : J'ai fait ce drabble et d'autres qui suivront dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi suivait son père en souriant, il savait que ce dernier n'était pas méchant. Il allait s'installer avec délicatesse sur un coussin, tel un papillon sur une fleur. Il sentait Gokudera nerveux. Il posait doucement sa main sur son genou.

« Takeshi, regarde vers moi s'il te plaît et dis-moi ce qui vous lie... Et ne me prends pas pour un zanni.

-On est fiancés. Je suis désolé de ne pas être normal. »

Le père du gardien de la pluie riait un peu avant de serrer contre lui Hayato.

« Bienvenue dans la famille gamin !

-Euh merci.

-De rien, pour fêter ça, sushis ! »


	104. Ukase

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : Ukase : Ordre impératif.

* * *

Takeshi voyait son amant étonné, ce qui fit rire le gardien de la pluie. Son père était un homme très gentil.

« Mais ne brise pas le cœur de Takeshi, ou je couperai les ailes au papillon...  
-Bien Monsieur.  
-Appelle-moi papa gamin. »

L'espace d'un instant, le visage du gardien de la tempête se figea. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot, même un ukase de Tsuna ne pouvait effacer la peine de Gokudera. Takeshi avait une douleur rien que de penser l'homme qu'il aime être blessé par de simples mots comme ceux-là.

« Hayato...

-Va le consoler fils... »

Yamamoto sortit à son tour…


	105. Nonobstant

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Nonobstant_ : Malgré. Souvent utilisé dans le langage juridique.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux sombres retrouvait l'homme qu'il aime assis près de l'étang où nageait quelques carpes. Il s'installait à ses côtes.

« Je n'ai rien contre ton père nonobstant mes soucis familiaux... Mon père m'a renié, tu sais, quand j'ai fui. Pour lui, j'étais son digne héritier. Un futur pion facilement manipulable pour un peu de pouvoir. Je préfère me plonger dans la sémantique du Russe que d'avoir le même avenir que lui. Je t'ai toi et Tsuna...  
-Je sais, mais mon père ne pensait pas à mal.  
-Je ne peux pas le nommer comme ça, pas tout de suite... »


	106. Yourte

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Yourte_ : Tente de feutre ou de peau supportée par une armature de bois, servant d'habitation aux nomades turcs et mongols d'Asie centrale.

* * *

Yamamoto comprenait très bien cette douleur, il avait eu cette sensation quand ils avait été dans le futur. Il serrait contre lui Hayato avec tendresse.

« Retournons voir ton père. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, il est aussi simplet que toi.  
-Simplet, comme un des nains qui vivait dans une yourte ?  
-Je ne connaissais pas cette version de Blanche-neige... »

Takeshi rit un peu avant de saisir la main de l'autre homme. Il posa un bisou innocent sur la joue de son amant.

« Tu l'as inventé, c'est ça ?  
-Peut-être...  
-Takeshi dis-moi la vérité !  
-Attrape-moi si tu veux savoir... »


	107. Querelle

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Querelle_ : Dispute entre amoureux

* * *

Ce n'était pas une querelle, juste un jeu, Takeshi avait gardé un peu de son âme d'enfant. Ce qui contrastait avec l'attitude sérieuse que pouvait avoir les autres. Il n'était pas facile pour lui de gérer tous les conflits, alors il préférait se défouler. Et depuis que lui et le gardien de la tempête faisait des soirées pleines luxures, c'était Hayato et lui plaire qui devenait un jeu. Un amusement qui semblait plaisant pour son amant, car il ne rechignait pas à le rattraper et lui donner un bisou dans le cou

« Espèce de grand enfant.

-Je sais, mais tu m'aimes.

-Bien sûr que oui! »


	108. Woofer

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Woofer_ : Haut parleur qui restitue les graves.

* * *

Les deux amoureux retournèrent dans la pièce qu'ils avaient quittée, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je crois que la crise est passée. Takeshi, tu peux m'aider à couper le poisson ?  
-Oui bien sûr.  
-Attention aux veines, le sang risque d'altérer le goût des sushis.  
-Papa, je ne suis plus un bébé.  
-Tu seras toujours mon bébé Takeshi, marié ou non. »

En entendant le rire de Hayato, Takeshi se surprit à vouloir l'entendre grâce à un woofer.

« Je vais cuisiner avec mon père, je reviens vite.  
-Dans ce cas, je vais profiter de ce temps pour parler au Dixième du nom au téléphone. »


	109. Nacre

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Nacre_ : Couleur blanche avec des reflets irisés.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi arrivait quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau rempli de sushis de toutes les couleur, du blanc nacre au rouge vif en passant par le jaune et le rose. Il déposait le plateau sur la table du salon. Il vit Gokudera se lever pour les aider. Le gardien de la pluie sourit.

« Zut, j'ai oublié le wasabi.  
-On t'attend ici papa.  
-Pas trop de bêtises les tourtereaux.  
-Ne t'en faites pas. »

Le maître sushi laissait les deux garçons seuls un moment. Ils profitèrent de se câliner tendrement.

« Le dixième du nom a dit qu'on aurait à une fête pour notre mariage. »


	110. Lavallière

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Lavallière_ : Cravate à large nœud flottant.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi embrassa doucement son amant. Il s'arrêtait avant que son père ne revienne avec le wasabi.

« Papa, tu as des cravates lavallière.  
-Non, mais pourquoi ?  
-Tsuna et les autres veulent faire une fête pour notre mariage.  
-Et ça serait quand ?  
-Ah zut on pas de date. »

Le rire de Hayato se faisait entendre. Il était assez rare que le gardien de la tempête rît comme il le faisait là.

« Je pense que ça ne sera pas avant un ou deux mois Takeshi. Cela laissera le temps pour ton père et le Dixième du nom de nous faire des surprises géniales. »


	111. Saugrenu

**Disclaimer** : Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Saugrenu_ : Qui surprend par son étrangeté, sa bizarrerie, son caractère illogique, inattendu.

* * *

« En espérant que Reborn ne s'en mêle pas...

-Voilà qui serait marrant.

-Saugrenu je dirai... »

Yamamoto riait et frottait son nez contre celui de Hayato...

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais commun je contacte votre Tsuna ?

-Ah oui, je vous donne la carte, gardez ce numéro précieusement. Il est secret.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, le petit garçon qui est ton meilleur ami ? »

Le gardien de la pluie hochait la tête.

« Dire qu'on l'insultait de Dame...

-Tsuna est spécial.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué... »

Le père de Takeshi haussait les épaules.

« Les gens changent, toi aussi fiston et monsieur le futur mari. »


	112. Dithyrambique

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Dithyrambique_ : Qui loue avec enthousiasme, souvent avec pompe, excès, emphase.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi savait que Gokudera se retenait de louer Tsuna. Son meilleur ami avait un bras droit très fan. Il était devenu proche du jeune parrain, mais moins que l'homme qu'il aime. Il posa sa main sur le bras du gardien de la tempête.

« Pas de discours dithyrambique... Monsieur sachez que Sawada Tsunayoshi a sauvé de nombreuses vies grâce à ses actions. Il est trop gentil pour ce monde si égoïste.  
-Takeshi, tu supportes que ton homme complimente un autre de cette façon. »

Le gardien de la pluie haussait les épaules. L'admiration de Hayato ne changeait pas les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui.


	113. Touffeur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Touffeur_ : Atmosphère étouffante et lourde qui saisit dans un lieu où la chaleur est extrême.

* * *

« Il est comme ça. Son amour pour moi est réel, j'en ai eu plusieurs preuves... »

Yamamoto Takeshi sorti son collier sur lequel pendait la bague qu'avait donné Hayato.

« En voici une matérielle certes, mais pour moi, elle vaut rien face aux preuves immatérielles que j'ai eu de sa part confirmant son amour.

-La touffeur de l'été nous a réuni monsieur. J'admire Tsunayoshi. Mais ça s'arrête à ça. Ce que je ressens pour votre fils est plus fort. Je vais être lié à lui pour toujours et rien ne me rends plu heureux. »

Le père du gardien de la pluie riait un peu.


	114. Ziste

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Petite définition : Ziste : peau blanche souvent amère des agrumes.

* * *

« C'est ça que je voulais entendre. Je t'avais déjà adopté, jeune homme, mais là, je suis encore plus certain que mon fils sera heureux.  
-Gratter le ziste pour obtenir le zeste de notre relation, c'est un peu fourbe.  
-Ahaha, je ne suis pas fourbe, un peu prudent, c'est tout. J'ai élevé Takeshi depuis tout petit, c'est difficile pour moi de le voir quitter le nid.  
-C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait en travaillant pour Tsuna.  
-Ce n'est pas tout fait la même chose. Mon petit garçon a bien grandi. J'espère que vous vous protégez au moins. »

Takeshi rit un peu.

« Bien entendu ! »


	115. Ultramontain

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Ultramontain_ : Celui, celle qui habite, vit au-delà des monts.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi bluffait, et son père marchait. Il serrait Hayato contre lui. Ce dernier râlait pour le geste. Mais il savait dans le fond que le geste lui faisait plaisir. Le gardien la pluie sortit de la maison l'esprit léger. Difficile de nier le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

« Le retour du sourire niais.  
-Voyons Hayato, c'est normal, je suis heureux.  
-Autant qu'un berger ultramontain qui fait de fromage de brebis.  
-J'ignorais que tu regardais la télévision.  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est Shit-P qui m'avait dit une intéressante à minuit et demi. Entre les pubs osées, la pub du fromage, ça marque... »


	116. Galimatias

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Galimatias_ : Discours confus qui semble dire quelque chose mais ne signifie rien.

* * *

« Et elle disait quoi cette publicité ?  
-Que le fromage était bon, un genre de galimatias pour moi. »

Yamamoto, entendant son amant râler, vint embrasser sa nuque en traître.

« Hé, c'est toi qui demandais, Imbécile fan de base-ball.  
-Je sais, j'étais curieux.  
-T'es le même que ton père.  
Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur pour la suite ou non.  
-Tu verras que je suis différent à ma manière.  
-Tu as sans doute raison Takeshi. »

Le gardien de la pluie heureux frotta les cheveux de son amant. Ce geste affectif faisait encore plus râler Hayato, mais c'était marrant.


	117. Opprobre

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Opprobre_ : Déshonneur extrême et public infligé à quelqu'un.

* * *

Les deux amants accompagnés d'une grande partie de la famille Vongola, étaient en partance pour le quartier général. Chrome était resté à Namimori pour calmer Hibari. Mais aussi pour surveiller Byakuran et Kusakabe. Au moindre souci, elle n'avait qu'envoyer un message. Le jeune parrain profitait de ce voyage pour dormir un peu avant les futurs événements. Takeshi savait que ça ne serait pas facile pour lui de convaincre les autres mafieux de son union avec Hayato. Mais tel son amant, il affronterait cette tempête. Quitte à affronter l'opprobre des éventuels ennemis. Le gardien de la pluie ne serait pas inactif face aux événements, surtout qu'ils concernaient ses sentiments.


	118. Glabre

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages n m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Glabre_ : Dépourvu de poils.

* * *

Le quartier général était en ébullition. Haru, en tant que l'organisatrice attitrée attitrée s'était amusée à mettre du bleu et du rouge partout ou presque. Heureusement, Kyoko et Fuuta lui avaient interdit l'accès de la cuisine jusqu'à la cérémonie qui serait faite par Uni. En tant qu'ancien acrobaleno du ciel, sa décision ferait preuve d'autorité dans ce système vieillissant qu'est la mafia. Il lâcha un soupir en croisant un homme glabre. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Lancia ? Tu viens à la cérémonie ?  
-Oui, mais je suis censé être incognito. Pour ça que j'avais mis cette perruque chauve.  
-Très réussi, je ne t'avais presque pas reconnu. »


	119. Houppelande

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Houppelande_ : Ample et long vêtement de dessus, ouvert par devant, pourvu de manches larges.

* * *

« Qu'est qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ? La houppelande ? Ma stature ? Et n'est pas mon tatouage, je lui dissimulé sous un maquillage...

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça vient de la façon de te déplacer... »

Yamamoto Takeshi pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une intuition presque au niveau de celle de Tsuna. Mais ce n'était jamais régulier comme son meilleur ami ça venait, puis ça repartait rapidement.

« Ecoute, ne dis à personne que je suis là. Je surveille ce mariage homosexuel et son impact chez les Vongola.

-Tu voulais revoir Tsuna.

-Mais non ! N'importe quoi ! »


	120. Jocrisse

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Jocrisse_ : Personnage du théâtre comique, caractérisé par la niaiserie et la crédulité.

* * *

Takeshi riait franchement face à la réaction innocente de Lancia. Un grand mafieux comme ça pouvait se comporter comme une jeune fille en fleur.

« Je ne te prendrais plus pour un jocrisse.

-Mais je ne dirais rien si tu désire. Tsuna te démasquera sans mon aide.

-Hyper intuition... »

Le gardien de pluie s'en allait laissant Lancia reprendre son rôle d'illustre inconnu. Il allait dans sa chambre et Lussuria lui sauta dessus.

« Mon chéri, il te fallait un costume pour la cérémonie, mama Lussuria est là pour ça mon chou.

-J'ai un costume Lussuria, c'est bien gentil... »


	121. Haptique

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Haptique_ : Relatif au sens du toucher. Aux surfaces procurant cette sensation.

* * *

Takeshi stressait, mais il le cachait bien. Son mariage avec Hayato pouvait amener des soucis à son meilleur ami. Ça l'inquiétait un peu. Tsuna s'était déjà trop battu pour un homme qui n'aimait pas se battre. Il lâcha un soupir avant de passer son doigt sur la boite haptique. Il l'ouvrit, il y trouvait une vielle cravate bleue de son père. Il respira à fond avant de rejoindre ce dernier qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

« Prêt pour le grand saut Takeshi ?

-Oui, tout se passera bien.

-Mon fils ne se marie pas tous les jours, alors souris Takeshi. »


	122. Dulcinée

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

 **Petite définition** : _Dulcinée_ : Femme inspirant une passion vive et romanesque.

* * *

Son père disait vrai, ce n'était pas tous les jours où il était en compagnie des gens qu'il appréciait le plus. Le numéro un dans son cœur surpassait n'importe quelle dulcinée qu'il avait eue. Gokudera Hayato lui donnait la chose qui lui manquait, ce sentiment d'amour que les mots ont bien du mal à décrire. Chaque jour à ses côtés n'était pas toujours rose, mais il les appréciait. Il avançait doucement. Depuis le retour au quartier général, seul leur mariage étaient sur les lèvres. Il approchait de la porte, là où l'attendait son amant, son âme-sœur, l'homme qu'il épousait. Takeshi sourit en poussant la porte.


	123. Olifant

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Olifant_ : Petit cor d'ivoire, taillé dans une défense d'éléphant.

* * *

Ce qui vit en premier le gardien de la pluie, ce n'étaient pas les invités, mais surtout Uni portant un costume ne ressemblant pas à celui d'un prête, plus celle d'une cérémonie secrète au Québec, plus ouvert sur le sujet. Il pouvait entendre l'orge, mais aussi des drôle de cors. Des oliphants qui étaient richement décorés. Sûrement une tradition Vongola qu'avait imposée Reborn. L'ancien Tuteur de Tsuna ressemblait à présent à un adolescent du même âge un peu près que Lambo. Il marchait dans le couloir le sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit aux invités, y compris Lancia incognito. Quand il arrivait près de Hayato, il prit sa main quelques secondes.


	124. Radieux

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Radieux_ : Dont la physionomie, le comportement reflète le bonheur, la satisfaction.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi était radieux, impossible de rater son bonheur immense, son sourire rayonnant. Mais aussi ses petits gestes qu'il avait pour Hayato. Ils s'effleuraient, se regardaient et se souriaient. Seul le discours d'Uni se faisait entendre. Vint le moment tant attendu où il devait accepter la main de son promis.

« Oui, je le veux. »

Ensuite, elle reprenait son discours pour Hayato. Ce dernier, impatient grognait en attendant la fin du monologue de l'ancienne Acrobaleno du ciel. À peine, elle finissait sa dernière phrase que le gardien de la tempête aboyait.

« Oui, je le veux. »

Et après ça, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse.


	125. Zinc

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Zinc_ : Métal en tant que matériau travaillé.

* * *

Vint la fête après la cérémonie. Les deux amants étaient côte à côte et recevaient des cadeaux. Dont certains étrange. Takeshi se demandait à quoi pouvait servir un bougeoir en zinc. Ou encore une mangouste. Mais les cadeaux étaient à l'image de leurs invités, étranges, mais amicaux. Tsuna avait offert pour sa part, une aile du quartier général qu'ils décoreront à leur goût. Irie sécuriserait leur zone privée. Son meilleur ami avait bien choisi son amant. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ajoutait quelque chose, une boite. Le rouge aux joues, le geek s'exclamait.

« Il faut l'ouvrir quand vous serez seuls. »


	126. Vénal

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Vénal_ : Qui peut s'échanger contre de l'argent; qui est relatif à la vente.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi rit un peu, il ne connaissait pas cette partie d'Irie. Il l'imaginait bien plus timide sur la question du sexe. Heureusement pour lui, d'autres cadeaux vinrent s'ajouter à la pile qui se faisait grande derrière eux. Pas vénal pour un sou, le gardien de la pluie se disait qu'ils étaient jolis, ces présents. Hayato, quant à lui rêvait de vendre la mangouste.

« Une mangouste sérieusement ? Nos animaux de flamme, sont un chat, un chien et une hirondelle, alors pourquoi une mangouste ?  
-Pour chasser les serpents, je suppose.  
-Et qui s'en occupera.  
-Moi, comme je m'occuperai de Hibird six. »


	127. Kraken

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Kraken_ : Monstre marin fabuleux ressemblant à un poulpe géant dans les légendes scandinaves.

* * *

« Six.. Ce n'est pas le Kraken qui va nous manger, ce sont les oiseaux de Hibari qui vont nous envahir.  
-Au moins, il est venu et il nous a félicités.  
-Ouais. »

Yamamoto Takeshi rit un peu avant de serrer son homme contre lui.

« Et si on dansait pour ouvrir le bal ?  
-J'ai plus hâte de profiter de notre nuit de noces. »

Le gardien de la pluie embrassa son mari.

« Plus tard. Profitons de ce jour rien qu'à nous Hayato. »

Le bras droit d'une famille mafieuse sourit avant de se plier la tradition. Ce qui enchantait l'autre homme qui entamait la danse en souriant.


	128. Wurst

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Wurst_ : Saucisse alsacienne ou allemande.

* * *

Après la première danse, les mariés laissèrent la piste aux autres, Yamamoto ne voulait pas laisser seul son amant. Quand bien même si son père avait invité sa moitié à enflammer la piste de danse, Hayato préférait rester prudent et fonçait droit sur Lancia. Qui était des plus suspect, certes, mais aussi un invité.

« Hayato !

-Laisse-moi découvrir qui est ce type qui mange nos wursts comme si de rien n'était.

-Du calme, c'est juste Lancia qui est là incognito.

-Il m'a fait peur ce crétin. Il a encore peur des Vindicaire sûrement...

-Sans doute, sinon, il serait venu sans se planquer. »


	129. Zélateur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Zélateur_ : Partisan, défenseur ardent d'une cause ou d'une personne.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux mariés se retirèrent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Certains disaient que le zélateur de Tsuna était à présent loin. Mais Takeshi ne s'en faisait pas pour son meilleur ami. Il avait non seulement Ryohei, mais aussi Chrome et Mukuro qui le protégeait.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que les choses sérieuses commencent. Ce soir, ils firent l'amour comme jamais, dominé et dominant changeant quelques fois jusqu'à s'endormir profondément lié l'un à l'autre de corps et d'esprit. Leurs bagues brillantes sur le reste de leurs corps dénudés. Épuisés, ils se réveillèrent tard le lendemain matin...


	130. Raout

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Petite définition** : _Raout_ : Grande réception mondaine.

 **Petits détails** : Voici le dernier drabble, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à les écrire. Même si parfois c'était dur. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Posez-les. J'y répondrai, soit en message Privé, soit avec un chapitre bonus qui sera certainement plus long que mes drabbles. Merci de m'avoir lu. Ciaossu.

* * *

Le couple marié s'embrassa un peu avant de sortir de leur aile privée. C'était toujours dur de recommencer une vie normale après de tels événements. Mais la mafia est un monde qui laisse assez peu de repos. Surtout, si votre parrain voulait changer les mentalités. Takeshi et Hayato soutiendraient Tsuna jusqu'au bout, car tel était leur rôle. Si les deux hommes devaient aller dans un raout avec une femme à leur bras pour ensuite se retrouver après. Ils le feraient. Être marié ne signifiait ps être toujours ensemble, mais d'être un duo fonctionnant merveilleusement. Et c'est qu'ils étaient, un duo essentiel pour les Vongola.


End file.
